


Conversations

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the supposed events of 4.22, the Trickster stops by a nightclub named Lux to deliver a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda AU for both Supernatural and Lucifer, coz how else is that crossover going to work?

The Trickster stood for a moment to stare up at the sign, once again feeling a flutter of amusement.

 

It wasn’t much of a joke, but there was a certain amount of ironic symbolism there and anyway, seeing as so few of his other brothers would recognise a joke if it hit them in the face, he figured he was allowed to appreciate the fact that at least _one_ of them had a sense of humour.

 

The moment of enjoyment passed, and the Trickster entered the club, the ‘LUX’ sign flickering as he walked underneath it.

 

Inside, the Trickster paused for a moment, as though going through some kind of internal review; the next moment he smiled slightly and rolled his shoulders like he was stretching cramped muscles.

 

When he stilled again, somehow he didn’t look like a pagan Trickster god anymore.

 

Probably it was his eyes, but to anyone with the right vision the wings were a pretty big giveaway, too. They weren’t physical, but then they didn’t need to be.

 

Gabriel smirked at the sight of the red-headed woman in the white half-mask who was watching him.

 

“Hey there, sweetheart. The boss in?”

 

He waggled his eyebrows, leering hopefully.

 

Mazikeen simply nodded, and made a ‘come hither’ gesture. Gabriel followed her happily, until they entered a room where a blonde man in a navy satin bathrobe was sitting at the table, hunched slightly over a cup of coffee.

 

He hadn’t yet noticed Gabriel’s entrance, which made the archangel smile, a little wickedly.

 

“How’s it hanging, O Day Star?”

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and music began to play.

 

“ _Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m a man of wealth and taste…_ ”

 

Lucifer looked at him.

 

“That was beneath you.”

 

Gabriel grinned.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“No. That is entirely what I have come to expect from you.”

 

Gabriel just smirked cheerfully, looking pleased with himself, while Lucifer frowned at him.

 

Pronounced though it was, it was not an entirely disapproving frown, however.

 

Most beings would have found the expression daunting, but Gabriel was one of the few – the _very_ few – who knew the Son of Morning well enough to see that it was also fond, and somewhat amused.

 

“So,” Gabriel said, snapping himself up a chocolate bar, “I’ve been hearing some interesting things lately.”

 

“With the company you keep, I don’t doubt it,” Lucifer replied.

 

Gabriel made a face at him.

 

“Like you can talk, brother. Besides, I thought you were all for self-determination. Anyway,” Gabriel’s expression took on a slightly more serious cast, “Heaven’s finally making a move on their bogus apocalypse plan. According to the gossip, the seals were broken and you’ve escaped, yadda yadda, now it’s time to gear up for the big showdown, and everyone who’s anyone is slapping down the bets and fitting themselves for life jackets. The line they’re feeding everyone now is that you’re out to destroy the earth and Michael’s gonna stop you.”

 

Gabriel paused, and watched his brother carefully as he delivered the next bit.

 

“Hearsay has it that you’re gonna take a Vessel, and so’s Mikey, and the two patsies they’ve picked out are being prepped as we speak. Rather unpleasantly.”

 

Lucifer paused in the act of drinking his coffee.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed. “I figured that’d be your reaction. Thought maybe you’d want to get a spoke in their wheel and derail this train before it really gets out of control.”

 

“As always, Gabriel, your information is enlightening, if idiosyncratically expressed –”

 

“So I mix my metaphors, and stay hip with the lingo. Sue me.”

 

“I believe that I will act on it immediately. Who is supposedly acting as my Vessel?”

 

Gabriel eyed him speculatively.

 

“A kid called Sam Winchester. His big brother’s supposed to be the Vessel for Michael.”

 

Gabriel noted with satisfaction the slightly pinched expression _that_ provoked.

 

“…I would hardly expect anything more imaginative,” Lucifer allowed. He stood. “Mazikeen will show you out. Gabriel?”

 

“Yup?”

 

“Much as I appreciate your creativity and independence of mind, if ‘ _Sympathy for the Devil_ ’ is still playing when you leave, _you_ will not appreciate my response.”

 

Gabriel laughed, and snapped his fingers, leaving the room thankfully quiet.

 

The finger-snapping was an affectation, a flamboyant gesture, a movement to divert attention from other things, and Gabriel liked it, even if it wasn’t actually _necessary_.

 

Some people would have needed a long discussion full of explanations just to get that much, but Lucifer had simply watched the gesture thoughtfully before glancing at Gabriel, Gabriel had quirked his eyebrows eloquently and smirked, and no more communication on the matter was needed.

 

It was one of the things Gabriel sometimes missed about his brothers.

 

Gabriel was still grinning as Mazikeen appeared at his elbow.

 

“Yanno,” he said sincerely, as he too stood, preparing to leave, “no matter what your faults might be, somehow I always find them a lot more endearing than your virtues.”

 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

 

“Strangely enough, the sentiment is mutual. Mazikeen, show my brother to the door. It is the only way to be sure that he actually leaves.”

 

Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, his eyes bright and impish, and made to follow Lucifer’s henchwoman.

 

“Hey, it was only the one time, and you changed everything back.”

 

“Goodbye, Gabriel.”

 

“Seeya, bro.”

 

 

  



End file.
